


【KK】陷刺（上）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】陷刺（上）

by 正直

（上接lof）

1.

一周前，堂本光一晚饭后惯例地从他在小岛町的租所出来，准备到常光顾的位于六区和吉原附近小巷里的酒馆去。倒不是说他有多么热衷喝酒或有人陪同，只是夏夜漫长，他无从打发时间，再加上住处西晒得厉害，蒸笼般闷热，所以干脆天天散步到酒馆，直到深夜稍凉爽些了再回家，久而久之，成了固定安排。

初入夏时，他考虑过搬走的事，但手头拮据，难以实现，何况屋子除了西晒外没有别的缺点，就打消了念头。光一所租的是自用宅在一层单隔出来的一间房，比外面公寓里挤挤缩缩的二、三叠大的屋子要宽敞不少，平时出入走后院门，安静方便。房东是一对老夫妇，近来常去女儿那里照顾出生不久的外孙，已经有一段时间没回来了。

到达酒馆总在九点左右，一杯啤酒也是惯例，理由其一是实惠，其二是他走这一趟往往要出汗，需要解渴。光一喜欢坐吧台把角的位子，离其他人都远远的，边喝边观察，偶尔听见有趣的话就在心里默默记下。可如果赶上周末店里热闹无比的时候，就轮不上他挑座位了，即使抢到一个，人和人也不得不紧挨着，更散发出闷湿的热气来。

堂本光一第一次遇见那个人，就是在这样拥挤、嘈杂、香烟熏人的污浊景象里。

那天店里比平时吵，除了闲聊谈笑声外，还有两群学生为报纸上的一句话争论不休，让光一头昏脑涨，只想喝光啤酒赶快回家。身后的玻璃门开开合合，不断有人进出，偏偏那人走进来时他回头看了一眼。

只这一眼，目光就挪不开了。

那人散着长发，戴了帽子，脸隐在网纱后，看不真切，但不消说，是个美人。

店里的音量因他的出现而骤减了几分，更随着那位旁若无人地深入而愈发安静，到最后竟全无声息，一时间只有他的黑色长裙瑟瑟作响。

经过光一时，那裙子轻轻擦着他搭在膝头的手背，质料细腻冰冷，那人的气味也是。

香气极轻微。像被风挟来、在眼前打了个转的樱花瓣，只短短一瞬就立刻远去了。

那人低垂眼帘，在与光一两座之隔的吧台边坐定，小声地点利口酒，说话时嘴唇开合的幅度也小，严谨地优雅着，似乎每个表情都被比照尺子严格训练过。

垂悬的电灯照亮他的五官，顶光暗黄，倒把他秀气的高眉骨和鼻梁轮廓映得深邃鲜明。眼睛就安稳地藏在那阴影里，其实是华丽的、脸上最浓墨重彩的一笔。它们大而圆润，明亮异常，像为什么感动般湿濛濛的，连带浓密的长睫毛也仿佛沾了水汽。短下巴配着两片薄薄的、线条平顺小巧的嘴唇，抵消了眉眼的威风，使整张脸看起来安静柔美，又因面无表情而显得冷淡忧郁。

就是这样一个人，没看清他的相貌还好，看清了，更觉得他与此地格格不入。

利口酒端上桌，他克制地啜饮，玻璃杯里液体那点高度半天不往下降。背景里的人声渐渐恢复了，虽仍嘈嘈切切，但多少斯文起来，不再直着嗓子吼。

没人上前搭讪，知道作这样打扮的人多半得罪不起。堂本光一猜不出这个Omega的身份，总之要么是夫人、要么是情人。

来这样的地方做什么呢？就算是幽会，也该找个更隐秘的去处。

光一往门外看，一辆人力车在路边等着，车身上既无装饰也无图徽，不是私家的。

也许他家里人不知道他偷偷溜出来。光一又叫了一杯啤酒，不再着急想走。他想等等看，至于能等来什么，他也不清楚。

直至深夜，那陌生人仍在原地枯坐。店里的人渐渐散了，最后只剩下他两个。光一看挂钟，已是凌晨一点多。他有些困，强撑着，没想到这晚的后续竟如此平淡。

那人终于喝净了杯中酒，不知是发呆还是睡着了，手轻托腮，一动不动，又过了十来分钟，慢慢起身，离开了。

裙边依然轻轻蹭着堂本光一的手背，为了躲开地板上的烟灰，比来时贴得更近。光一触到他大腿紧实的肌肉，心里一动。

那人看了他一眼。

光一也看他一眼，敏锐地嗅到他来时的味道。冷冷的、暗暗的，像月下蒙了雾的水面，柔和婉转，忽然云开雾散，气味变得直白，是刀尖一样的银蓝色。

然后他们擦肩而过。他坐上那辆人力车，出了小巷，一路远去，光一就也慢慢踱回家了。

2.

堂本光一第二天依样去了酒馆，到得比往常晚，约是十点半左右。周一店里人少，他一进去就看见那人坐在自己喜欢的专座上，面前仍是一杯利口酒。

光一怔了怔，在那人右手边的空位坐下，还是要啤酒，心里没头没脑地局促起来，只盯着桌面，懊悔应该坐得远点。

香味比昨天淡，黑长裙也换了，是条紫的，在灯下荧荧反着光，让光一想到傍晚骤雨前的闪电。

他不敢像昨天一样明目张胆地打量，僵硬地偏开头，强迫自己和另一个不面熟的人聊天，甚至凑过去读同一张报纸，闻着对方身上的酒气，看了一会，职员打扮的人毫不客气地说报道写得无趣，放在桌上，光一含糊了两句，其实他就在那家报社工作。

啤酒见底时，光一忽听那人在自己左边低低开口，加点一杯冰块威士忌。明明他那杯还是半满的。

酒上来，那人用手背把方杯往光一的方向推，什么话也不说。

光一惊讶，看杯又看人，这次是面对面了。那人没戴帽子，也没有网纱，他直直对上那双圆眼睛，像被叮了一口，酥酥麻麻，抑不住地心跳。

“如不嫌弃，请……”那人说。语气是委婉，但也有不被拒绝的自信。光一只觉得迷茫，不明白他为什么突然请自己喝酒，可还是喝了，一杯下去，又来一杯，像自动续的。喝到第三杯，光一觉得好笑，乐了，那人见光一乐，表情也舒展开来。

“谢谢。”光一说。

那人只是看他。光一被他瞧得不好意思，慌忙举杯遮掩，想说些什么，又不知从何开口，觉得那人的一切似乎都是禁忌，连名字也不好问起，只得继续喝，再几杯落肚，渐渐有了醉意。

光一知道是他把自己扶出去的。他们一起坐进人力车，那人凑近来问他的住址，光一说了，那人就依言嘱咐车夫。他们一路上都挨得很近，肩抵着肩，光一的手搭在他大腿上，裙子触感滑腻。

那人的身体也滑腻。

他们没进屋就抱在了一起，电灯的开关就在那里，谁也没打算把它拉开。

月色朦朦的，夏虫在草间叫，院里草木的影子在纸拉门上斜长地摇曳。光一吻他，手从上衣里伸进去，摸到一片细细的汗，装饰的蕾丝花片稳稳地贴着他的身体，像第二层皮肤。接着又情不自禁地啃他后颈的腺体，他突然别开头，光一识趣，转向他肩上的圆痣，他便像抱歉似的搂过来，两条胳膊如水中鱼。

光一把人压在墙上，他软洋洋的，一点不反抗，也不出声，腿却打开了。光一想先用手，对方翘着，气声道：“不用。”

腿间已湿黏黏的，像久等了。

光一后知后觉地燥热起来，插进去，如一头扎进温水里，被柔软地包裹着，他被那人吃得很深，可还不足以发泄，于是把激情都倾泻在吻里，揉搓他的乳和腰，直到人昏昏沉沉地发出断续压抑的呻吟。

他撑起上身抽插，进出得异常顺滑，感觉自己被恋恋不舍地含吸着，不由兴奋得发狂。

他们都没发情，没发情也是做得的。

两个人的信息素渐渐弥漫开来，充斥了房间，终究是堂本光一的浓烈些，盖在那绮丽的气味上，说不上谁的更强势。它们糅合了，冷冷的蓝融化开，变成一片奶油般柔滑甜美的鲜香。

他要得很热切。射了一次，不满足，缠在光一身上，腰比之前更软，主动趴下去，露出光洁细润的背，后脊安静纤细地起伏，像绵延的山影，阴茎紧贴床铺轻轻磨蹭，留下一片水渍。

他沐浴在月色下的身体笼罩着一层淡淡的光晕，只用眼神也令人欲罢不能。

天亮时，那人悄无声息地离去了。光一望着凌乱的布单恍惚，不知昨晚究竟是梦还是真实的。他仿佛在黎明听见细碎的脚步声、听见人力车来了又去，可就连那些声音是不是真的也难以确定。

窗开了一条细缝，暧昧的气味全散尽了。

光一没有标记他，连名字都不知道，却难以把昨夜酒后的交合当成一场简单的玩乐——总觉得他不像那种人。

他应该是渴望被触碰的。

也许是因为那人什么都没说。越是一言不发，越让光一觉得他有难言的苦衷，只能通过情事释放。

他是他瞄上的猎物吗？是只有这一晚，还是将要继续？

光一心底产生一种惶惶的喜悦，只想再见他一回。

3.

“那之后呢，你们又见面了吗？”长濑听得异常严肃，像怕好友被玩弄欺骗了似的，面色担忧。

“见面了，就在前天，不过，我们没有喝酒，所以也没像第二次见面时那样……”光一尽可能含混地暗示了他们间发生过关系的事，但仍有些羞赧，“我们在这里坐了一会，就往周围散步，走到我家，我又把他送到大路上，在剧院前给他叫了车。”

“这次总该说了几句话吧。”

光一点点头，又摇摇头，说：“我只知道他叫剛。”

长濑半晌后才叹出口气，拍拍光一的肩膀，说：“那以后怎么办呢？”

光一看着酒杯怅然，说：“我也不知道。”

“他今天会来吗？”

“不太清楚。”

“他没被标记过，这挺不寻常。”长濑自言自语道。这下他彻底明白光一最初说“其实我也没搞明白”的意思了。

过十一点时，长濑先离开了，光一留在原位又等了一个小时，猜人今晚大概不会来，闷闷不乐地走回家，还没拐进巷口，就远远看见院门边站着一个人。

是剛。

他又惊又喜，跑过去，剛闻声转身，穿着一身和服，是极淡的蓝色，月下看近乎发白，嘴角隐隐带笑，安静站在原地等他，光一的步子不觉慢下来。

他觉得自己该珍惜这样的景象。

他们彼此注视了一会，眼神中情欲跃动。光一被他看得心软了：即使他们互不了解又如何呢？

一边想着，一边揽上剛的腰，轻轻重重地捏了几下，感到掌下的皮肤隔着厚重衣料开始微微颤抖。

“我在酒馆等了你好久。”故意探头蹭着人的耳垂去说，把剛逗得痒起来，往后躲，指尖却搔着他的手心。

光一直到他们一起滚到铺上、粗手粗脚地开始解那套繁复行头时才等来答复，剛边喘息边讲：“我……不太喝酒……”

和服在他胸脯上半遮半掩，光一乍看过去，觉得那泛白的淡蓝和剛的肌理颜色与气味简直别无二致——整个人都像一团濛濛的烟气，让光一想起自己小时候上山玩，浑身衣服连睫毛都不知不觉被雾打湿的事。

他往剛下半身摸，果然又已经是水淋淋的。

对方好像不需要他温柔，动作是越重越好，哪怕被一下一下顶得身体剧抖也咬牙忍着，绝不要求他轻点、慢点。光一见他这样，心底翻起一阵又一阵麻痒，更加不管不顾地用力，直至对方含夹他的身体开始痉挛、有规律地收紧，开始眼神涣散地发出软如蛛丝的气音时才肯抽出来，把精液全射在他的胸膛上。

剛在甜花香气的热浪中无力地仰面躺着，喘了好一会才平静，两颊红润，嘴唇苍白，轻轻用手指把自己抚干净了。光一指间缠绕着他的发丝，眼睛眨也不眨地凝视他，他转开头，拿和服下摆遮着身体，往旁边缩了缩。

光一倚在枕头上，像个不称职的情人，不做爱就不知该说什么，半晌，爬起来点烟抽，剛盯着烟头的橙色火星明灭，低声说：“我也要一支，行吗？”

光一意外，反问：“你会？”

“嗯。”剛把一边长发别到耳后去，露出半张小小的白皙圆脸。

光一把自己抽了一口的那根递过去，剛用左手接，无名指上的细细金圈直伸到光一眼皮底下，刺得他眼痛。

前天没戴着、再之前的两次也没戴着，怎么偏偏今天戴了？

光一变了主意，改用另一只手去抓剛的手腕，剛躲不及，又拗不过光一，被人紧紧拉着，一来一回间，身上披的和服又散了，半只臂膀裸露在空气里。光一叼着烟在月下端详那枚金戒指，上面没有装饰，想来是对戒里的一只，订婚时戴的应该更豪华些。

看了良久，光一才松开他，在剛手腕上印下几个红白的指痕。他弹掉结得老长的烟蒂，剛静默着坐在一旁，屋里安静得很，光一脑中却嗡嗡地烦乱，捻灭了烟，蹭过去些，问：“……你为什么？”

剛起身开纸拉门，夜间的凉风习习吹来，他抬头迎着月光看，睫毛像蝶翅。

那他的面容就是歇息蝴蝶的花了，光一望着他的侧影，没指望能得到回答。

二人就这么抻着，气氛如一根越拉越长、越绷越紧的线，光一则是那个走在钢索上的人。

“我还能来见你吗？”剛突然问，身子也突然转向他，一双眼睛在月下亮亮的。

堂本光一脸上一呆，心里立刻明白了：主动权竟在自己这方。

他捡起烟盒，帮剛点了一支，剛犹豫着不接，光一笑笑，说：“刚才不是要抽？”

又问：“你喜欢来见我吗？”

剛浅浅吸一口烟，微不可察地点头。光一走过去，把人按在廊下，俯头去咬他粉红的乳尖，把人疼得向后仰，下半身故意隔着裤子蹭他，很快便沾上了一些湿，不知到底是他俩谁的。

“这样对你也喜欢？”

剛的长发在地板上散开，像墨滴进水里飘出缕缕的丝，指尖夹的香烟袅袅，烟草味混在他的甜味里，闻着辛辣了。

“你为什么总不说话？”光一扯开裹在剛身上的那一点布，压上去，手按着他的胯，不许他擅自难耐地动，“有什么可怕的？”

剛像被这话刺痛了，眼神忽而锋利起来，推开光一，说：“我没有害怕。”

他的脖颈挺得很直，气味也立刻收敛了，变回幽暗的蓝。光影显得他双颊的线条冷硬，望着光一的目光也凛凛。

“我没做错什么。”

4.

堂本光一自知失言，更没想到剛有这强势的一面，一时愣住。剛虽板着脸，情绪也波动了，胸膛微微起伏。云被风吹上来，遮住半个月亮，屋里更暗，两个人几乎是在一片全黑中对坐着。

过了一会，剛往光一身边挪了挪，柔声说：“我没做错什么，你更没有。”

光一知道这是特意在安慰自己了，握住人的手，叹了口气，说：“可毕竟……你已经……”

无论如何不乐意提“结婚”这两个字，似乎只要不说出口就能当它没发生似的。

“我被骗了。”剛直截了当地答。

仿佛怕光一没听清，又重复一遍：“虽然听起来像是找借口，但是我被骗了。”

他举起手，给光一看那戒指：“第一次戴上它的时候，有很多事是我不知道的……不，是因为被故意隐瞒了才什么都不知道。所以，不用把它放在心上。”

堂本光一没去看戒指，只是看着剛——表情是很冷静的，但多少有些自嘲的意思，嘴角天生微微下撇，是个小小的三角形，之前看只觉得可爱，现在让光一觉得怜惜。认识以来，还没怎么见过剛笑的样子。

他把他举起来的手也握住了，轻轻摩挲着手背，说：“我知道了。”

又说：“等你想告诉我的时候，就和我讲吧。”

话一出口，发现原来主动权还是在剛那里。他早就被人迷得晕头转向，明知是不该做的事也已经一样不落地做了，现在又说出这样的台词，难道不是情人幽会时最爱讲的吗？光一想起他负责编辑过的一篇爱情小说，里面似乎也有这样的句子。当初看的时候可万万没想到自己也有这样的时刻。

他没想到的是，剛反问道：“跟你讲了，你会夸我吗？会心疼我吗？”

这就太超过了。

更没想到的时候，剛主动靠了过来，依偎在他怀里，脸贴着他的胸膛，说：“如果发生了可笑的事，我就告诉你。这样我们在一起的时候就总是开心的。”

光一把他紧紧搂住了，心头喜悦而怅惘。院里丛生的藤花和草木间漂浮着一层细微的水雾，雨丝轻飘飘地落下来了，激出淡淡的土腥味，其中有一股清雅的花香，过去堂本光一很喜欢，也留神找过，但现在他不再觉得那味道特别了。怀里的剛的香气是他亲自从冰里融化出来、反复品尝过的，他只想珍重他一个。

尽管他们只见了四次面，说了短短的几句话。光一自觉已无法抗拒对剛的依恋。他不知道这感情的出现究竟是因为禁忌的挤迫还是什么别的，但明明白白地感到“喜欢”的滋味随着血液的流动秘密地在体内中充盈起来。

哪怕是单相思也好。

剛歪在他的怀抱里睡着了，亮出一截无辜的后颈，只这一小段曲线也有着不可言说的风情。光一把他抱到被铺上，胳膊充当枕头，怀抱充当被子，像哄孩子般缓缓拍他的后背。

如果能一直和剛在一起该多好啊。

他合上眼，困意不轻不重，他怎么也睡不着。剛的香味无时无刻不撩拨着他，让他的身体总伺机而动，冷静不下来。

光一忍不住去亲剛的嘴唇，舔舔咬咬地，见人熟睡着毫无反应，坏主意冒上来，手开始乱动，在人身上由上至下地摸，觉得剛的胸背腰腹无一不柔软，只有肋骨处硬，侧身时几乎能看出形状，还该再多吃些。

手上这么摸着，下半身已经硬了，便不自觉地去捻按剛身后的小口，伸进半个指头挑弄，觉得手指像伸进一只熟软了的桃子里，果汁渐渐被挤出来，越鼓励越多，像个刚开掘的小小泉眼。光一的呼吸粗重起来，抿着嘴，怕吵醒剛，一面却挺身把整根挤进去，真是欲盖弥彰。

他从头到脚的血都翻涌了，腰不由自主地动起来。剛半侧身躺着，两腿交叠，光一不敢用太大力气，就在那狭紧里别扭地极小幅度的摩擦，倒被拉扯得更敏感，抽插时的动静也比往常黏。桃子的汁水被他这么一点一点榨出来，开始往下流，无意识地夹吸他，全然是身体的本能反应，似乎已经完全习惯接纳光一了，异常地温顺、脉脉深情。

光一忘乎所以，扳起人一条腿，动作剧烈了，一往直前地向最深处顶，囊袋也跟着摆晃，轻轻击打着剛，剛在梦中开始呻吟，脸上潮红，胸前也像被挠抓了般出现一道道粉色的浅印，他的身体似乎很容易被留下痕迹，这让光一更满意了。

如果剛正在做梦的话，梦里的景象说不定更激烈吧，他不由想到。

猛突了片刻，预想中剛的高潮来了，现在他香味四溢，浓烈得让人飘飘欲醉。是鲜花还是果实呢，光一分不清，只觉得那是在认识剛前从未闻过的、令他异常愉悦的味道。这味道随着剛的诞生才出现，就像世界上没有第二个容貌气质像剛的人一样，是独一无二的。

硬要形容的话，或许是蓝与紫隐秘的交界吧，紫色的月亮……有吗？

光一在澎湃的快感中恍惚，无意中顶到一个所在，似乎极大地刺激了剛，让人叫出了声，从梦中醒来。

“……光一君。” 他的嘴唇也颤抖着，浑身紧绷，两腿勾在光一腰后，手指在黑暗中摸索，攀上光一的肩膀。光一偏头去咬他的手背，用力吮吸他的指尖，让剛没有一处不被欲望的火炙烤着。

“光一君……刚才的地方……拜托了。”剛低声喃喃着，眼神是迷离的，自己毫无章法地抚慰胸部，喉中不时发出几近哽咽的呜呜声，已经完全意乱情迷了。

光一直起上身，抬着剛的胯，迫使他把双腿张得更开，然后毫不留情地往那处兴奋点的隐匿之所冲击，就这么看着剛的眼中渐渐蓄起泪水，在自己身下不断扭动呻吟，体会到一种异样的欢愉。

他本不在动情的时候，现在头脑早就混沌了，迫不及待地尝试全数涌出的滋味，性器不知何时胀大了一圈，浑实滚烫，一味往下顶，说：“给我打开吧，剛。”

剛像被这话吓着了，连连摇头，但腰被人紧紧把在手里，逃也逃不脱，只能用脚后跟无力地敲他的后背。

“今天不行？”光一故意拿话逗他。

“……不行，不行。” 剛急得伸手推他，像两只软软的爪子搔在腰间，光一被他逗笑了，身体向后撤出些，复去专攻那一点，剛毫无防备地又叫出一声，自己羞得满脸通红，连脖颈和锁骨都跟着粉了，浑身汗湿，像泡了温泉出来，泛出樱红色的潮热。

光一俯身，把他牢牢箍在怀里，腹肌顶着他的茎身，加速抽插，听见耳边的叫声渐渐放开，更加情动，只能强忍着不去咬他后颈的腺体，连摸都不敢摸一下。

他心里存着疑，不明白剛何以仍是个未被标记的Omega，但他现在毕竟还不是他的——即使两个人已经交往，标记这种事也该谨慎，不是吗。

射的时候，光一和过去一样抽出来了，伏在剛肩头喘息，剛的身体仍在发抖，尚未完全从那过强的高潮中缓神。

天空微微泛白了，光一就着这一点亮给剛擦拭身体。他做得很节制，没在剛的手腕或颈侧留下一点吻痕，应该不会被谁发现。良久，剛呼出长长的一口气，伸手去抱光一，又懒懒地管他要一支烟抽。

“怪你……”剛说，“刚才那根我一点也没抽到。”

他给他划了根火柴，两人像受不了那光似的，都眨了几下眼睛适应，光一心里不免悲哀：他们的关系本来就是见不得光的。

剛似看穿了他，轻轻抚摸他的脸，说：“我总想见你。”

光一低着头，片刻后答：“我能等你。”

剛的指尖猛地颤了一下，那滴在激烈情爱里也没滴下来的泪水倏然落了。

5.

老式人力车停在一户旧式庭院的后门边，剛从车上下来，闪身进门，把鞋脱了鞋子提在手里，赤足踩在碎砾石上，晨露下的石子湿凉，硌得他生疼。

他像猫一样行动，家里两个仆人都还睡着。剛经过他们的房间，探头往里看了一眼，得意地偷偷笑。

上二楼时必须非常小心，木楼梯年代久了，容易发出咯吱的腐旧声，这家里的一切无不腐旧，像一颗摆了太久的果子，连芯都已经烂透了。他踩得深，几乎毫无动静，没回房间，一头钻进浴室里彻底地盥洗自己，把周身埋进浴缸冒着香味泡泡的热水里。若非如此，或许就会被闻出来。

他真不想洗掉光一的气味。

光一。剛清洗的节奏因想到这个名字而放缓了，浮现出只能在初恋少年脸上见到的、向往陶醉的浅笑。

他已经开始想他了，想他身上新鲜和煦的阳光气味。他多可爱啊，明明是英俊严肃的脸，亲吻爱抚时却发出奶油一样的香，像牛奶冰淇淋球融化在汽水里，清澈干净的甜……从来没见过那么让人心软的反差。剛太喜欢那味道了，觉得自己能一直埋在他怀里，什么也不做。

他不禁在蒙着雾的砖上轻轻写这两个字，无声地反复呼唤着。

光一。

一想起光一说“我能等你”时的郑重表情，剛的心脏就像被一只过热的手捏住了，鼻子发酸，眼泪又要往下流，赶紧开水管接了两捧清水仔细洗脸。他绝不能被看出红过眼圈，又把写了光一名字的那片砖反复地擦拭干净，才迈出浴缸。

镜子里的他的身体匀称细腻，光洁白皙，剛着重检查所有可能暴露的重点部位，如脖子、手腕、脚踝，没有一丝曾与人激烈交合的迹象，不禁在心里暗暗感谢光一的体贴。

隔着重重的门，剛隐约听见几声伴随着急促气喘的苍老咳嗽声，伴随着急促的气喘。他的神经已经对这声音极敏感，精神也紧绷起来，连头发也没擦干就匆匆赶出去了。

尽头那间主人卧室是完全按照西洋风格装潢的，房门厚重，漆成深栗色，像个黑洞，吸收着光线。剛最近越来越频繁地想到，也许它还吸收着居住在里面的人的生命。

剛望着那门，心底逐渐被厌恶填满，唯有一个小小的角落为光一的温柔而喜悦着。

只这一点阳光照进来也足够了。

他深呼吸，调动起嘴角，驯顺地微笑，在主人卧室门前跪下来，轻轻叩响它，过了一会才听见里面缓慢地说“进来”。

不是走进去。剛仍跪着，双膝碎碎地向前蹭，屋里铺着地毯，他又被要求穿和服，移动得更加艰难，有时跌倒，床上的人就乐，阴恻恻地，像希望他出丑。

剛明白他在想什么——自己柔弱地匍匐在地上，任他摆弄，为他臣服。

“今天晚了。”

剛跪在他床边，故意露出憨态抬头看人，笑笑，天真地说：“今天真困啊，昨晚太热了，好久才睡着。”

粗皱枯瘦的手从床沿伸出来，剛把自己的手搭上去，把它对比得像截朽树枝。

“脱了，我看看。”

剛一言不发地把浴后才穿戴整齐的那身家常暗紫色和服脱了，布料滑坠下来，堆在脚边，剛微微侧开脸，像难为情，其实是不愿看床上人的表情——因得不到他，所以恨不得用眼神将他生吞活剥。如果眼睛真能这么好用倒也行了。

那人松开握着他的手，示意他再走近点。剛挨着床边坐下去，那手便摸上来，但像生怕剛为此起了什么反应一样，只敢捏捏他的大腿，是绝不敢再去碰更露骨的地方的。

只捏了两下，就像累了，不耐烦地挥挥。剛从地上捡起衣服默默穿好，这功课几乎每个早上都要做一遍，他已麻木了，不觉得哀伤或愤怒，甚至能置身事外地旁观，当做看个笑话。

这种时候不能想起光一。一旦想起，心和身体都发热，被揉捏催动的感受还印在脑子里，几乎能按照人抚摸的路线原样走一遍。

他似乎很熟悉他了，认识十几天，倒像已经在一起过了十几年。剛总觉得他和光一是冥冥注定要见面的，也许他们在其它时空、其它世界里是两小无猜的，长大后也彼此扶持陪伴着……这念头令他宽慰。

想着这些事，剛系腰带的动作不禁慢了，感到身后两道冷光注视着自己，镇定自若地转身，退出屋子，下楼去厨房看佣人准备的早餐。看了一会，像实在耐不住似的，说：“开开窗子吧。”

这房子里有一股浓重的霉湿味，他从光一的住处回来以后就觉得更加明显，简直头晕作呕。

他独自在桌前坐下来，觉得那实木面摸起来也发黏，像要融化脱落一样，心头又不禁起了一阵恶寒，想到那在二楼大床上躺着的人也和这桌子似的，老得几乎融化了，是一滩让他敬重不起来的肉，肉里竖着几根硬枝子，是捏他大腿的手指。

“把餐厅的窗户也打开。”他嘱咐。

房子背阴，阳光几乎照不进来，只有餐厅半间在上午时是亮的，剛倚在窗口晒太阳，希望气温能再高点，日晒再强烈点。虽然晒不干净霉味，但能让他假装光一就在自己身边。

第一次见面时剛就喜欢上他了——现在想来才知道是喜欢，当时不清楚，只觉心口突突地跳，不敢把脸抬起来看人。四面八方的视线里，只有光一的最友善，比其他人的更好奇，可一点也没有恶意，也没有不怀好意的揣测，倒比他还害羞，连对视也不敢。所以剛一直佯装不察，低着头，坐在昏黄的灯底下，倒像午后乘凉，闻着一点点飘过来的煦煦的阳光味，开始渴望汗水。

裙子边是故意要去蹭他手背的，一挨上，两个人的气味都浓了，剛看他，主要是为了看他脸上的表情，见人嘴唇不自觉抿着，喉头紧张地滚动，当即决定第二天还要来等他。剛以往从不敢连续两夜溜出来，更不敢在同一家酒馆多耽，可过去毕竟是漫无目的地游荡，现在有了光一，一切另当别论。

他不去想“欺骗”、“背叛”之类的词，因为本来就生活在这些东西里。背叛谎言是错的吗？别人的说法他已不在乎了。

现在他只想去爱的场所。

6.

堂本光一这天难得把没写完的稿子带回家了，在拉面店也不多留，匆匆扒拉几筷子就心急火燎地往回赶。他要干的事多着呢，打扫浴室、打扫房间，尤其要把屋里唯一那张矮桌子收拾干净——上面堆着各式资料杂志稿纸，大有满溢的趋势，他往桌前一坐，简直像个巢。

光一马不停蹄地擦拭整理，矮桌推进墙角，腾出屋子中央的宽敞地，把两个坐垫也拿出去抖抖晒晒，抬眼看表，不到八点。

剛待会要来，他们说好了每周见两次，不去酒馆，就在他房间里。光一租处一带净是沿街铺面，晚间陆陆续续关了，只有几盏街灯亮着，方便二人幽会。

他又在屋里坐了十几分钟，估摸着时间差不多，就出门往剧院方向走，剛每次只叫人力车送到那里。光一戴着平顶鸭舌帽，两只衬衫袖子高挽起来，大喇喇站在剧院门口，不时左右看看，俨然是个正在等待约会对象的普通青年。上一场电影刚散了，呼地涌出一大群人，光一往旁边让，突然被一只手牵住了，回头一看，剛朝他抿着嘴乐。

“什么时候来的？”光一也笑，和他十指紧扣。

“才到，”剛说，“等好久了吧。热吗？”

热是热的，戴了帽子以后尤其热，但光一摇头，说没事。这份热和他几天来等着见剛时的焦灼相比不值一提。

剛掏出块手帕递给他，光一接过来不擦，拿到鼻子底下嗅，一边问：“给我了？我拿走了？”

剛又笑，笑起来神采奕奕地，眼睛比星星还亮，说：“又不是什么了不起的东西。”

“怎么不是。”光一把手帕认真揣进兜里，松开手，揽起他的腰来。

他们远离大路，挑更僻静的小巷走，宁可绕点远。夜风温温的，吹拂树木花草，路过其他人家时，剛总要往里看看，看看铸花铁栏杆院门里摆着什么样的植物、什么样的装饰，遇见喜欢的，就拉光一一起看，不时轻声耳语。光一原本是不在意的，听到剛说了，也驻足观看一阵。一路走下来，二人积累了不少心得，如西洋的立式白色小喷水池不如和式的雅致；齐铺的一大片石板不如一人宽的小路；紫阳花种在围栏边最漂亮……

迎面来的行人朝他们和气地点头，把他们当成了一对。

确实是挑不出毛病的般配。

光一不由想，如果他们真是新婚，肯定会像现在这样四处转转，找些灵感。又想，如果要安排布置房间，一律听剛的就是了。

剛在到剧院前托酒馆的人跑腿，往光一这里送来四瓶啤酒，他们一到家就看见酒瓶整整齐齐立在院门边，瓶身上密密地结了一层水珠，摸起来还是凉的。光一一手搂着剛，一手将那一提勾在手腕上，笑着问：“怎么特意去买了？”

剛帮他开门，在廊下换鞋，说：“我以为你喜欢。”

光一放下酒，从背后抱住人，依然笑：“你还以为我喜欢什么？”

剛不答，耳朵红了，轻轻挣脱开，说：“热。”

又说：“我要把这身脱了，你不许偷看。”他今天的衣服颜色浅，弄脏了明显。光一嘴上答应，眼珠一秒也不错开地欣赏着，剛只觉得自己从头到脚都被那视线抚摸了一遍，热辣辣的。

他把换下的衣服整齐叠起来，找了件光一的衬衫套在身上，衬衫下摆堪堪齐到大腿根，稍一弯腰就春光四泄，穿成这样在屋里走来走去，没绕到第二圈已被逮人进怀里。

光一质问：“是不是故意的？”

“哎？故意什么？”

光一拉着他的手往自己身下摸，笑道：“你说呢？”

剛顺意上下揉弄，仔细看它如何被一点点挤出些湿来，嘲笑光一不堪挑逗，自己也开始发热，把两腿开成个M型，提着口气，扶着它主动往下坐，边试探边深入，但不得要领，卡在一半进不去，倒把光一裹出声闷哼。

“……等等，”剛窘得脸红，手撑在光一肩上找位置，“等等，等等。”

光一早就忍不住了，恨不得把他掀翻了压上去，听他这么说只能在原地绷着，腹肌的形状一块块凸显出来，看得剛不禁走神，直到被催了才继续努力。

他起身重来，动作倒利索，出出入入地，磨得光一更心急，好不容易顺利坐到底了，不知该怎么动，愣在那里，试着顶了两下胯也不得要领——动作是漂亮，却好像怎么也找不准位置，起落的动作大了，身体里那根还滑得弹出来。剛试了几回，泄气了，一筹莫展坐在光一腰上，眼巴巴看他，说：“我不会……”

光一二话不说把人扑倒，恨得用力咬他嘴唇，疼得剛反咬回去，小虎牙叼住肩膀的一块肉，硬邦邦的——光一正挺身起伏，浑身肌肉都用着力，倒迫使他合不上嘴，舌头软绵绵地舔着人肩头皮肤，一丝细口水积在嘴角，像情浓得失神一样。

不知是不是要下雨，湿热漫上来，房间内香潮暗涌，像鲜花盛开的温室，二人做得激烈，满身大汗。将要射时，光一要剛用嘴。剛的嘴小，被填得满满的，直顶到喉咙里，眼角也红了，这情景不禁让光一遐想：还有谁像他一样点燃过剛、让剛心甘情愿地舔吮过吗？

他们初见时的一幕幕又开始在脑中回现了，剛点利口酒时只肯微微开合的嘴唇现在却大张着含吞自己的身体，光一精神上的满足更甚于生理的快乐，不禁伸手去勾剛的长发，掌心虚托在他脑后，加快速度，剛眉头微蹙，尽力配合着，被突如其来地灌满了，双眼惊讶地眨，又像难堪般立刻闭起来，拳头轻轻打在光一胸上，片刻后才无可奈何地笑笑。

他竟把它全咽下去了。

“你才是故意的。”剛说。

光一承认了，笑着亲他，把他从地上抱起来往浴室走。水早就接好了，二人一起泡进去，面对面抱膝坐着，剛蘸了水在对方身上写字，来来回回就是那几个笔画。

“光一”。

7.

“之前……我朋友长濑给我介绍了份工作，是家庭教师，在京都，”光一边帮剛擦头发边说，立刻感到剛的身体一僵，赶紧续道，“别担心，我不去。”

剛像不信似的，久久看他。

“真的不去。”光一凑上去想亲他，被躲开了。

“怎么不去？”

光一被问乐了，说：“因为你在这儿啊。”

剛垂下头，湿发也散开来，尾梢天生是卷的，和嘴角正相反，嗫嚅了会，说：“别走。”

“我不走，”光一把他的长发挽到耳后去，看见剛眼里的脆弱一闪而逝，心像被戳了一下地抽疼，将人一把带到怀里，“……我舍不得你。”

仿佛怕剛多想，又急急地补充：“本来我也不想做家庭教师的，只不过薪水确实比现在稍微高一点而已。但我不去，不会去的。”

听人不出声，就继续讲道：“反正教师也好、编辑也好，都不是我的本行。”

“你是读经济科的。”剛被他搂着，声音瓮瓮的。

“对，我是读经济科，可只读了两年……老家的生意做不下去，破产了，就没再念，否则……”光一无声地叹了口气，“我也不知道。大概和长濑一样，现在能在银行找到事做吧。”

“光一不喜欢做编辑？”

“唔……做不来。和努不努力没什么关系，不是做笔杆子的料，”光一认输地笑笑，“但是最近我被派了个采访，倒是和我念书时学的有点关系。”

听他话音振奋了，剛便坐起来仔细听。

“我要去采访芳野，你知道吗？”

剛眨眨眼，愣了一会，反问：“采访……谁？”

“芳野。芳野宗平，是开大纺织厂的，听说过吗？”

“好像听过。”剛笑笑。

“我想你也听过，”光一从桌上那临时收起的一大沓资料里找出几份剪报给剛，“你看，我为了写出好稿子已经找了不少资料呢。他家从明治时开始实业，继承到他这里，战时做纺织品，又大赚了一笔。”

“是投机的意思……对吧？”

光一一怔，说：“这么说也没错。”

“采访定在什么时候呢？”剛没仔细翻那几页资料，淡淡看了一眼递还光一。

“下周二到他家去。听说他脾气很怪，能顺利进行就好了。”

“毕竟你是记者呀，我想应该是没问题的吧。”

“说起来，这采访本来不该我去的，”堂本光一像想起笑话似的自己低头乐了一会，“知道吗？因为那个芳野最讨厌beta，所以这活最终才落到我头上的。”

剛反应了一会，跟着慢慢笑起来，说：“世界上怎么会有这种人呢。”

“对吧？我也是这种感觉。世界上怎么会有这种人呢，那他平时讨厌的人岂不是太多了。”

光一又乐了一阵才停下来，看着剛，拉起他的手，问：“你困了吗？”

剛说不困，光一就一头倒在人腿上，说：“那我躺一会。”

“困了就好好地铺起被褥来睡呀。”剛嗔怪地推推他。

“我不困，”光一说，“只是想假装一下。假装我们住在一起。”

剛望着光一，轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，无名指上的戒指是很容易分辨的金属全无心肝的凉，忽然开口说：“刚刚光一和我说了一个秘密呢。”

“我家的事？也不算……勉强算吧。”

“那么，我们来交换秘密吧。但有个条件，光一只能听着，不许提问题。”剛说。

光一老实地点头，头发软软地蹭着剛的大腿，剛就笑笑，沉吟了一会，开口道：

“和我结婚的人是个beta。”

单这一句，堂本光一就差点跳起来。

“好好听，”剛按着他的肩膀，“认识他时，我不知道他是beta，没有人知道，他总装成alpha的样子。他那时对我很好，人也风趣，资助我上学，还照应家里，所以他对我提出结婚的请求以后，我答应了。虽然年龄差得多了些，但我想只要两个人互相体贴就没关系。直到结婚一年后，我才慢慢发现，原来他是beta。”

“我既难过又高兴。因为发情期间他总发脾气，说都是我不好，现在我知道不该怪我，可这样一来我的生活又变成什么了呢，还不如个笑话。”

光一动也不敢动，提着心听，可心也不是心了，是四面漏风的墙，剛每说一句，阴凉就愈加一分，以至于连呼吸都像冷风在身体里四处乱窜。他猜到剛过得不幸福，但没想到是这样的程度。

“后来，他的性格越来越坏了，不但和我们认识时不一样，简直连人都不像。我发情时最严重。他总叫人把我绑起来，锁在屋子里……”

光一猛地坐起来，冷着脸，手掌用力捂在他嘴上，问：“他是谁？”

剛一怔，笑了，双眼弯弯，睫毛扫着他手掌边缘。

“告诉我，他是谁。”

剛轻轻推开他的手，说：“光一看起来像要去杀人似的。”

“别看我这样，”光一表情严肃，“我从小就学剑道了。”

剛被逗得大笑，眼中亮晶晶的，笑了一会，说：“不行。”

又说：“把我刚才说的事都忘了吧，别太担心。”

“那怎么行，你以后怎么办。”

“光一喜欢我吗？”

“何止喜欢……”光一立刻回答了，又忽地住口，像害羞了，暗自下了番决心才继续道，“我很喜欢你。我……爱你。”

剛捧着他的脸吻上去，绵长温柔。“那就足够了。”他说。

闷了一晚的夏夜暴雨在雷鸣电闪中终于降落了，滂沱地砸下来，简直要撼动他们单薄的屋板。地面弥漫起水汽白烟，遮蔽着这小小的、西晒的房间，也遮蔽了房间里激烈沉默的身体，和盲目任性的爱。

如果说一切都是梦的氛围，那这也是他们能梦到的最好的了。

 

-tbc-


End file.
